1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a winding machine with a rewind shaft supported between power-operated roll supporting arms, with a pressure roller cooperating with the rewind shaft, and with a supporting drum for the rewind shaft and/or the roll, respectively.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such winding machines are normally combined with a slitting machine. The working width and, thus, also the axial length of the rewind shaft is comparatively large. The working width is up to several meters. In order that the rolls have a utilizable space as large as possible, the rewind shaft is comparatively thin so that the rewind shaft and/or the roll, respectively, must be supported during the operation, in order to avoid undesired axial deflection.
For the supporting, one knows supporting drum winding devices having slides movable in vertical direction for the supporting drum. Such an arrangement requires high constructional and mechanical expenditure. Primarily, the straight-line guide of the slide is extremely complicated. Furthermore, a special taking-out device for the roll is necessary.